jrzbbfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of the JRZ Big Brother ORG series. Twists/Changes * Battleback * America's Care Package ** Vote Cancel ** Vote Steal ** Save-A-Friend ** Ring of Replacement ** Co-HOH Houseguests Game History Week 1 The houseguests all enter the house and learn they are starting the BB Bug HOH competition right away. Derek begins talking with everyone and setting up alliances with everybody. Branch opens up by roleplaying a sexually active puppy and that does not exactly charm everyone. Derek and Dani make an extremely strong connection. Derek orchestrates his HOH win by getting everyone to throw it to him. He nominates Nolan and Bailey since they were extremely inactive. Nick wins the POV competition and saves Bailey. Derek comes up with a plan to backdoor Branch for being strange and sexually deviant. Jordan realizes he did not mean to make Jmez a houseguest and removes him from the game. Nolan finally shows up try and save himself. Derek last minutes flips everybody to vote for Nolan instead because he doesn't want to eliminate an active player from the game. Week 2 Upon Nolan's eviction, Branch still earned one vote to evict and it drove him crazy. By this time, Branch had won over the hearts of most of his other housemates. Retep was one of the houseguests who did not particularly like Branch's sex puppy role play. Around this time, Branch requested that "Sex Dungeon" be created as well. Chris nominates Bailey and Zak to continue by eliminating inactives. Britney wins the POV, however, and wants to save her friend Zak. Retep had been being rude to everyone and targeting Branch, so Chris decided to backdoor him. Once he was evicted, Retep messaged Branch death threats and he was promptly expelled from the ongoing battleback competition. Week 3 Originally this week started with a live competition that Raven won, but not every houseguest was available or felt they had adequate warning in advance. This prompted a huge outburst between Kaleb, Gavin, Nick and the hosts. Kaleb and Gavin were pissed off that the competition happened without them being around. The hosts were trying to defend themselves and Nick was helping them. Kaleb was so mad and Nick preyed on that by telling him he should just quit. Kaleb did that and quit Big Brother 1. A new HOH competition is given out and Raven still wins it. Raven got a Pandora's Box, but she declined to open it. Derek and Dani control most of her HOH though. Bailey already had two strikes and so they tried to nominate her, banking on the fact that she would not submit for veto and strike out so they would get two free spots on the block to make any nominations they want. Bailey is then removed from the game due to inactivity. They nominate Dexter and Yawny because Yawny did not vote to evict Retep. Britney wins the POV and Yawny convinces her to use it on him. Dexter also won the first care package, which allowed him to cancel three votes. The plan was to backdoor Britney but she won POV, so they decided to target Nick since he was be sketchy in everyone's DMs. Week 4 Britney wins the HOH and goes after Raven and Brayth because she doesn't like them. Raven also nominated her last round. Yawny wins the POV and uses it to Britney's dismay. Yawny exposed Britney for not wanting to nominated Derek, so she did it to make him stop. The house was very unhappy and Raven fell on the sword for Derek, asking for him to be saved in her spot. Week 5 Yawny may have cheated in a previous POV competition, and so when questioned he got very defensive. Other players began to suspect cheating as well and he knew he was on the outs so he quit the game. He would have won the care package but since he quit, Britney won it instead. She won Save-A-Friend and she decided to save Derek to gain his trust back from the previous week. Steph decided to take a shot at Britney's friend, Zak. Brayth wins the veto and keeps the nominations the same and everyone votes out Zak. Week 6 Nolan, Nick, Raven, and Zak had been competing in a battleback alongside the houseguests competing for HOH (without their knowledge). Nick won the right to re-enter the house and Britney won HOH. Dani won the care package and earned a Ring of Replacement. She nominated Brayth and Dexter because they were least aligned with Derek. They both immediately called out Britney and the three of them starting fighting in house chat. Dani was getting fed up with Derek at this point and she started siding more with Chris at this point. Derek won POV, kept the noms the same, and then everyone evicted Brayth. Week 7 Chris won HOH and everyone wanted to backdoor Britney. Derek was trying his best to protect Britney though. He fears that without her, he would have no one to protect him. This caused major strife between him and Dani. Chris wins the care package which is Pick-A-Veto, he chooses the Double Veto option. Britney is chosen to play in veto, but Dani uses her Ring of Replacement to take her spot. Steph and Dexter win POV. Dexter takes himself down and they effectively take out Britney. Category:Season